


Alone

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen and Tony have finally retired and are moving into their new home together. But strange things are happening.





	Alone

Stephen shuts his eyes at the warm sun filtering in through the window of the car. It had taken a while but Tony had been patient with him and soon he was able to ride in cars once again. 

He's been waiting for this day for a long time.

"You know. Usually when I'm blindfolded it's in our bedroom," Tony says from beside him and Stephen presses a soft kiss to his husband's cheek.

"I know. But believe me. I want our new home to be a surprise," Stephen says.

"I was with you when the realtor showed it to you," Tony says with a smile from behind his blindfold.

"But you haven't seen the changes I made myself. I want to surprise you," Stephen says kissing the skin behind Tony's ear.

"Okay," Tony breathes out and the car pulls to a stop. Stephen helps Tony out of the car and up the walkway of their new home.

Stephen positions his husband so he'll be able to see the entire house and all the work Stephen has done to it. With sweeping roofs, stained glass, and ornate oak doors.

He takes a deep breath and helps Tony remove the blindfold. Listening as Tony sucks in a startled breath.

"Stephen...it's beautiful," he breathes out.

"And all ours," Stephen says as they walk inside. Stephen had hired people to unpack and put away their belongings. 

Their home is perfect and ready for them to make memories in. Next week their friend and family will come for the housewarming party. Peter and Harley will stay for a week before school starts up again.

It'll be perfect.

But for now the house it theirs.

"I made sure the kitchen had all the latest equipment. I know you miss cooking," Stephen says wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"I love it," Tony says.

"And I love you," Stephen whispers pressing kisses to Tony's cheeks.

"You set the table. I'll make dinner," Tony says and heads for the kitchen while Stephen goes in search of their cutlery.

Setting the table is an easy feat once he finds the cutlery and once he's done he goes to the kitchen to see how Tony is coming along.

He's not there. 

"Tony?!" Stephen calls out, the kitchen doesn't seem to show any evidence of Tony having used it.

There's no response.

Stephen steps into the hallway and then checks the rooms one at a time. Gently calling his husband's name louder and louder as he goes.

There's still no response from Tony. 

"Tony!" Stephen shrieks coming back into the kitchen to find his husband at the stove cooking dinner.

"Jesus Stephen don't give me a heartattack," Tony teases him.

"Where were you? I called and called and you didn't answer me."

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time. I didn't hear you calling for me," Tony says and presses a kiss to the corner of Stephen's mouth.

"Come on let's go eat," Tony says with a smile and follows him into the dining room.

Tony puts the food down on the table and they eat. Stephen forgets about the odd events as he watches his husband chatter about this and that. 

Stephen could listen to Tony for days at a time.

Soon dinner is over, the dishes washed, and Tony is yawning as he puts them away.

"Let's go to bed. We can get an early start on our retirement," Stephen says leading Tony to their room and tucking them both into bed.

"Tony are you okay? You feel cold," Stephen asks when he wraps his arms around Tony to bring him close to him.

"Stephen are you okay? You've been acting weird since we got here," Tony says pressing a now warm hand to Stephen's cheek.

"Yeah...it must just be the stress from moving," Stephen says pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

Stephen pushes his worries from his mind and falls asleep to the gentle sounds of Tony breathing.

'STEPHEN!' Tony screams and Stephen bolts upright in bed the sheets clutched to his chest and he's shaking. He looks over and Tony isn't on his side of the bed.

Stephen stumbles from the bed and heads towards the kitchen. 

Tony is standing at the stove in a pair of Stephen's sweats making pancakes. The sun shining through the window and Stephen smiles.

"You okay?" Tony asks pressing a kiss to Stephen's lips.

"Nightmare," Stephen says tucking Tony under his chin.

"My pancakes will chase away the nightmare," Tony says.

"Thanks dear," Stephen says and sits at the table and Tony puts a plate of pancakes in front of him and sits at the table with him eating his own stack of pancakes a huge grin on his face.

"Tony... Have you noticed anything odd happening since we moved in?" Stephen asks, hating having to do so.

"No. But I think it's just the stress. You're so used to keeping an eye out for weird shit that you brain finds it odd that there's no nonsense afoot. Give yourself a chance to get used to the peace and quiet," Tony says and begins to wash the dishes.

"Are we going to plant the garden today?" Stephen asks.

"I would love to," Tony smiles. They head out to yard and they begin planting the flowers they had ordered for today and pat the soil.

"Tony I love you," Stephen says the barrels on, "I know I don't say it enough and that I started off so cold to you," Stephen says.

"Whoa slow down Stephen. Where's all this coming from?" Tony says.

"I...I don't know. I...I just don't want to leave anything unsaid between us," Stephen whispers and turns to grab the next plant then goes to hand it to Tony.

He's not there. 

"Tony! Not again," Stephen says and runs into the house and searches it top to bottom shouting Tony's name as loud as he can.

When he finds himself outside again Tony is in the same place he vanished from.

"Where were you?" Stephen asks holding onto Tony tightly.

"What do you mean Stephen? I've been right here," Tony says trying to pull back. Stephen holds him tightly against his chest.

"No. You were gone! Please...I...I can't be with out you!" Stephen begs embarrassed when tears spring to his eyes.

"Come inside Stephen. I think some rest will do you good," Tony says and they lay down together..

'STEPHEN!' Stephen wakes with a start turning to look at Tony who is curled up on his side of the bed, dead to the world and snoring softly.

Stephen smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Tony's cheek.

It goes right through him.

Stephen stomps down on the fear rising in his stomach and tries one more time.

The same thing happens.

Stephen lays down and tries to go back to bed. Minutes later icy cold hands and arms wrap around him.

"Steph, hold me?" Tony says pulling the taller man close.

Tony is jus as ice cold to the touch as he was earlier.

"Tony this can't go on. I'm taking you to the hospital," Stephen says heading for the front door. When Tony starts to go over the threshold he begins screaming and Stephen can't get him over.

Stephen takes a deep breath and runs towards the door. He runs out at full speed and when they hit the threshold Tony is yanked from his arms and goes flying back into the house.

"Tony!" Stephen yells running over to check on him.

He doesn't look like he's hurt but when Stephen goes to help him and his hands go through Tony's arm and the world begins to spin.

"Tony what's happening?" Stephen asks.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine Stephen," Tony says and Stephen realizes he can see right through him.

Stephen looks away from his husband and towards the door. The sun is dark now and he can't see anything past the porch.

He turns back around to beg Tony to explain what's happening.

He's not there. 

"Tony!" Stephen yells.

'Stephen!' he hears just as the world goes black.

He wakes up surrounded by empty beer bottles. He's laying on the soft mushy ground, top of his head brushing against something hard like stone.

He looks up and his stomach drops.

He's leaning against a tombstone. It reads 'Here lies Anthony Edward Stark. Beloved husband and friend.'

Stephen feels tears spring to his eyes and he covers his mouth with a hand to hold back his sobs.

It was all a dream. Every kiss, their new home, their happiness. It was a dream. And all Stephen wants is for Tony to hold him and kiss the dream away.

But he's not there. 

He'll never be there again.

Because he's gone.

And Stephen is alone.


End file.
